The Raven, The Fox, and the Mysterious Room
by tyrranus-3-oiche
Summary: Sasuke is searching for the majestic Kyuubi to revive his clan to its rightful standing. Naruto is in denial.He is not a demonic witch or we is he?
1. Chapter 1

**The Raven, The Fox, and the Mysterious Room**

_I don't own Naruto or The story in which this is based off of everyone's ooc._

**One**

**Salem,Massachusetts**

**A circle of three sat in a sunbeam on a quilt-bright bed beneath the eaves. Naruto Cartwright opened a small silver jewelry casket, removed an ancient brass key, and read its brittle parchment tag for the first time. "Unlock the door with the magic inside you and meet your destiny."**

**"Magic?" Hinata asked. "Are you coming out of the broom closet, Naru?"**

**Naruto wrinkled his nose, distracted by the key tingling in his palm. He changed hands. It tingled there,too. He pressed it to his cheek, and the result was the same.**

**"So open the door, already," Sakura said.**

**Naruto put the key back in the jewelry casket. "What say I just leave it for the next Cartwright? My father's probably still alive. He could be screwing up another kid right now."**

**"But you always wanted to know what was in the room," Hina said.**

**"Sure, I was a curious kid, but I got over it. I mean, it's been locked up all my life, like a big old security ...room ."**

**The wide-load construction afterthought jutted from a corner of her attic bedroom, and during one of their imaginary childhood-sleepover scenarios, they had placed a mahogany spike-scaled dragon who would come to their aid whenever they called.**

**"You didn't **_**know**_** about Tsunade's bequest?" Sakura asked.**

**"The key, yes. The destiny, no." Lifting the key by its tag, Naruto rested it on Saku's ankle then Hina's hand, but they looked as if he were being no weirder then usual.**

**Naruto lay on his side, head in hand, and held the key in his hand. "I never told because it's nuts. Victoria Cartwright, a grandmother on my father's side, a demon-witch by all accounts,-a freaking demon!- left this key to her descendants a century ago."  
**

**"Retro!" Sakura said.**

**"Decidedly, except that it's never worked.'**

**"Bummer. That's like a taunting instead of a haunting."**

**"No, because only the descendant who inherited Victoria's magic can open the door and complete her spell."**

**"You mean,you might be a witch or warlock, too!" Sakura raised her fan like a champagne flute. "To the demonicateers!"**

**Hinata swatted her with a pillow. "Will you pay attention? Complete **_**what**_** spell, Naru?"**

**"Family legend talks about the key spell"- Naruto held up his key-"and a preservation spell on the contents. But the spell that needs to be completed has always been a mystery, which creeps the alakazam out of me."**

**"Let me reassure you," Sakura said, "A spell can let a figurative dragon out of a figurative room, but **_**you**_** get to decide whether to befriend or vanquish the beast."**

**"That's supposed to reassure me? A drive-by spooking?"**

**Hina hugged her knees. "Remember how we always wanted to see inside the room, and your grandmother always said that someday we would?"**

**"Hina's right, Naru. Nana Tsunade was psychic. Look at her card-a-day-tarot readings. She was brilliant. She knew you had magic. She knew you'd open the door."**

**"This key is not going to work." Naru closed his fist around it and suddenly found its tingling warmth alluring. "I'm not a witch." He rose with a shiver and turned back to them. "Doesn't the note sound like my destiny's alive or something? Not that I believe any of it, but what if the dragon's not as friendly as we suppose?"**

**Sakura slipped into her flats. "The **_**dragon **_**you believe in?"**

**"It's a metaphorical dragon," Naruto said.**

**"Right," Hinata said, "which is why you waited to open your inheritance until we could be with you."**

**"I wanted my best friends beside me, so shoot me."**

**"You wanted backup," Hinata said.**

**Naruto opened his palm to reveal the key. "I wanted to **_**authenticate **_**my findings."**

**Hinata grinned. "I know that tone. I interviewed for a cooking show when I couldn't cook, remember?"**

**"Forget about her," Sakura said, "**_**I'm **_**into the potential, here. Your dead old granny might have chosen your soulmate for you more than a century ago. Talk about retro to the max."**

**"Talk about hocus bogus," Naruto said. "Fair warning; if a hundred-year-old guy or gal steps out'a that wardrobe, I'm history."**

**Sakura grinned. "Uh-huh, for sure."**

**"I'm for real, if that happens all you'll see is little fairy dust!" **

**Hinata looked more closely at the key tag and lifted the corner to peel it open and reveal a second note. "Make the journey with joy. Yours, Victoria Cartwright, 1906." Hina's eyes twinkled. "**_**Maybe **_**you're supposed to take a trip to the past."**

**"Thanks," Naru grumbled, "cause I wasn't freaked enough."**

**"Mega cool," Saku said.**

**"Mega flaky," Naru corrected. "I am so not a witch or,a warlock or, a demon. My life sucks. If I had magic, I'd fix it, wouldn't I?"**

**"What are you saying, hon?" Hinata touched his arm. "I know you miss Nana Tsunade, but is anything else wrong?"**

**"Tell us," Saku said. "We'll help any way we can."**

**Which is why they'd never know about Nana Tsunade's medical and funeral bills or her unexpected mortgage. "It's everything and nothing. Of course I miss Nana Tsunade, but-" Naruto read his friends' looks. "I do **_**not **_**need a man or woman. Talk about the dense and the useless. Oh stop grinning. I'm glad you both found soul-mates, but I don't have the stamina to sort through the users, losers, and the deserters I tend to attract."**

**"Every man is not your father, Naru."**

**"Can't prove that by me."**

**"Of course, if you used that key," Saku said, "you'd have to take a chance for once."**

**"I take chances."**

**"Good, open the door."**

**"Yeah," Hina said. "You might find, like ... a blueprint of the House of Seven Gables with a treasure-map hidden in the design."**

**"Covered in tarantulas," Sakura added, as she set out yarrow and rosemary, and directed the smoke from her smudge stick to surround them. With a flourish of her fan, she began her chant:**

**"Protect we three,  
****From man or dragon,  
****What will be.  
****Plus those dear,  
****Far and near,  
****Harm it none.  
****So mote it be."**

**Sakura shrugged. "In case it's a mummy case with Victoria's 'preserved' walking dead inside."**

**"A claustrophobic dragon is starting to sound charming," Naru said, as he wished for a sword or stake. "How **_**do**_** I defend myself against a dragon?"**

**"A fire extinguisher?" Hinata suggested.**

**"Here goes." Naruto slipped the key in the lock and looked back at them. "When this doesn't work, we go down and play with the baby, right?"**

**"Right," Hinata said, with a maternal grin.**

**Naruto turned the key and turned away, dismissing the faint click, but the creaking sound behind him superglued him to the spot ... until something hit him in the ass.**

_**By the way**_

**Please review. Thanx 4 reading!! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you'll like. I don't own Naruto et cetra, et cetra...Enjoy!**

**Two**

Sakura** raised her fan. "The door's open!"**

**"**_**Your **_**mama didn't raise no dummies!" Naruto snapped, from behind her. "Something hit me!"**

**"The door," Sakura said looking like a happy cat with creamy whiskers. "Hocus bogus, huh?"**

**Naru elbowed her. "You can put down your wanna-be-wand now."**

**Hinata aimed the gooseneck lamp at the room. "It actually is a room- ah! That's the most beautiful fox I've ever seen!"**

**"It's vibrant," Saku said.**

**"It's gorgeous." **_**And familiar**_**, Naru thought. He touched its mother-of-pearl, fangs, fiery red, fur, nine long-curved tails, and the little dragon by its side, and he knew it wasn't the first time he had touched it.**

**"Dragon looks pretty tame. What do you make of it?" Hina asked, propping the door open with a chair.**

**Naruto fingered the gem-encrusted stars in the kitsune's collar. "It has to be handcarved, but I think the fire spurs were an afterthought. The hole in the center has smooth, metallic markings, see? This fox rode a carousel once. Can't you picture it in the bay window of my shop?"**

**"Way to bring the Immortal Classic some publicity," Hina said. "See, your destiny's a tame old fox."**

**Naruto inhaled deeply. "Do you smell zannihillas?"**

**"Cedar," Hina said. "I smell cedar."**

**Naruto untied the watered silk ribbon around the fox's collar to see the giftlike envelope attached.**

**Sakura beamed. "Open it!"**

**"You must be a hoot on christmas morning," Naruto told Sakura, taking a tarot card from the parchment sheet folded to form an envelope.**

**"Isn't that from Nana Tsunade's tarot deck?" Saku asked.**

**"Victoria hand printed Nana Tsunade's old deck. It's been in the family for years. This is the missing high Priestess card."**

**"You mean, Nana Tsunade didn't read with a full deck? Oh, sorry, didn't mean for it to sound like a slam."**

**"I asked her about reading with an incomplete deck once, and she said I'd get the reading I needed when I needed it. She said all things would come in due course."**

**"Makes a mystical sort of sense," Hina said. "What does the high Priestess card mean?"**

**Naruto felt dizzy. "My interpretation would be 'opening to dreams.' "**

**"Even I'm spooked," Saku said, "after hearing what Nana Tsunade said, because my instinctive interpretation is to allow your destiny to come to you 'in due course.' "**

**Naruto shook his head. "Guys, I-"**

**"Wait!" Saku said. "You opened Victoria's room. You're a demonic warlock!"**

**"I don't believe that, but given the High Priestess card, I have to admit that I've seen this fox before. You're gonna think I'm a whack-job, but I dream about it." **_**On the carousel, where I kiss someone wearing a skirt.**_** Naruto shivered.**

**Sakura did a fan-wielding happy dance and high-fived him. "Welcome to **_**my **_**world. Talk about opening to dreams. Yours are prophetic."**

**"Wait a minute," Hina said. "I hate to trip your twinkling toes, Sakura, but Naru, couldn't you be dreaming about a different kitsune?"**

**Naruto stroked the figure. "How many carousel kitsunes with dragons curled around their sides and zannihillas around their collars do you think there are with my birth sign, Libra, carved in their eyes?"**

**Sakura smirked. "And we have . . . magic!"**

**"My stars," Naru said, hands on hips. "You don't seriously believe that?"**

**"Only one way to find that out," Saku said. "Pop quiz."**

**Hinata curled up on Naruto's bed. "If you use me for levitation, don't wake me. The baby kept me up all night."**

**Naruto grinned, and Sakura raised a brow. "This is serious stuff, Mister Naruto!"**

**"Serious, right, duly noted."**

**Sakura whacked him on the head.**

**Hinata chuckled.**

**Sakura frowned, and Naruto held his injured head. "When you were six, you wanted to go to the circus, remember? You begged and cried for days, and just when you knew your mother would **_**never **_**cave, your father showed up for like the first time in years?"**

**"Uh, yeah, and they fought like maniacs, about babies of all things. Didn't feel like magic to me."**

**Sakura waited for him to remember **_**everything**_

**"Oh, right," Naru said. "I almost forgot. Nana Tsunade came and took me to the circus to get me out of there."**

**Sakura nodded. "Senior year hockey finals. Ron Dumbrowski-accent on the dumb-paid the sign guy to flash 'Naruto Cartwright is a big fat evil Devil child,' pn the scoreboard before the game?"**

**"Stop; you're making me hate my life."**

**"You were so mad, you focused on making the Dumbzer screw up, remember? You **_**said **_**you were. So what happened?" **

**Naruto grinned. "He scored a goal for the wrong team and lost the state title."**

**"I rest my case."**

**"Yeah," Hina said, "I'm thinking that a lot of wierd and-excuse my honesty-ditzy things have happened around you, Naru. I may have been at boarding school half the time, but even I remember a few zingers."**

**Naruto crossed his arms. "No way."**

**"Way," Hina said. "Cheerleaders, Thanksgiving football game, tenth grade?"**

**"Those self-centered snobs said rotten things about you, Hina."**

**"They did? And you defended me? You're so sweet."**

**Naruto rolled his eyes. "I didn't **_**do **_**anything."**

**"Right," Hina said, "so we're in the first row, the cheerleaders are in a pyramid in front of us, and you point and say, 'As you sway, fall away,' and they fall!"**

**"I didn't want them on top of us."**

**Hinata smirked. "How did you know they'd fall?"**

**"How do you remember what I said?"**

**"You rhymed and scared the pom-poms out of me."**

**"Seriously?" Naruto grinned then he sobered. "Hey, they were teetering. Really. I remember being glad the grass was soft, because I knew . . . which doesn't prove a thing."**

**"It proves wishful magic," Saku said.**

**"Magic?" Hina asked. "Was that you, then, Kira?"**

**"Nope. I was a late-blooming witch. Neither did I whisper a rhyme for the breeze to take our exams off the ledge and out the fifth-floor window, because I'd pilfered my mother's 'dirty tapes' instead of studying the night before."**

**Mel gave her a thumbs-up, and Naruto chuckled.**

**"It's true, Naru, and it was all you," Saku insisted. "You're like a loose cannon in the world of witchcraft."**

**"See," Hinata said, getting up, "And I always thought he was a loose cannon in the regular world."**

**"Thanks, guys. So glad I invited you to the grand opening."**

**Sakura snuffed the smudge stick."Naru, you need to make peace with your magic, learn to accept and control it."**

**Naruto huffed. "Those were flukes, quirks, twists of fate. And did I mention coicidence? **_**You**_**, Sakura dearest, need to make peace with the fact that I have no magic."**

**"But you have a kitsune," Hina said. "Get it appraised, find out what you've got." She turned to the sound of a baby crying. "At least for insurance purposes. I gotta go rescue Gaara."**

**Insurance? Great, Naruto thought, another bill he couldn't afford to pay. But if the kitsune had some value, it might attract customers, which would help pay Nana Tsunade's bills.**

**Naruto followed Sakura down the stairs.**

**"Hina," Naruto said, taking baby Naomi from her. "Where the heck do I get a carousel kitsune appraised?"**

**Review please!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything-but the things i buy with my money. Enjoy!**

**Three**

**Caperglen, Scotland**

**"**Must **be Friday, if the hermit MacKenzie's deigned to leave his fancy cave to watch the antiques on the telly." Old Angus slammed his shot glass on the table, startling more than one man into spilling his ale.**

**"Right, well then," Sasuke MacKenzie said, letting the door shut behind him, ignoring the inebriated Knight of the Sacred Star . . . the "Star" being the organization, dressed in ceremony, that had helped the locals turn drinking into "lodge business" more than a century before.**

**"Turn on the telly, will you, Liam?" Sasuke asked.**

**"Give it up, damn your eyes!" Angus shouted. "Rory's fox sits at the bottom of the sea. It might be your family's curse but it's our families who suffer." Another shot of single malt Scotch whisky silenced the superstitious duffer.**

**The MacKenzie curse, Sasuke thought. He'd cut his teeth on talk of that. Uncanny how his "mad" age-old search to end it had been shot through with vigor-reincarnated of late. He scratched his beard and claimed his bar stool. "You're in rare form tonight, Angus. Took to the bottle a wee bit early today?"**

**Angus refilled his shot glass. "Damned hermit. You're as mad as old Rory," he muttered.**

**"Ach, go vent your spleen in the loch, and sober up, you old blatherskite," Sasuke growled. "I'm here to watch the telly, not listen to your twaddle."**

**In the days before the curse, according to local history as told by Angus and his ilk, visitors from all over the world swarmed to Caperglen to ride Rory MacKenzie's Immortal Classic Carousel. Because of it, the village thrived . . . until Rory broke his engagement to rumored-demonic witch Victoria Cartwright.**

**After Victoria fled to America, Rory destroyed the carousel-and village prosperity-by breaking up the set of endangered figures and sending the Libra kitsune to Victoria. The villagers said Rory had been bewitched, and **_**they **_**suffered his curse. **

**Whether fact or fiction, the fox, Caperglen's prosperity, and Rory's happiness, never resurfaced. The Immortal Classic became a broken whirligig in a pavilion on the family property. And the MacKenzie's became pariahs, from that day to this.**

**Sasuke's grandfather, another in a long line of carousel artisans, had, in fact, carved a fox from Rory's original plan and repaired the carousel, but he failed to resurrect it. According to the legend, only Rory's kitsune could bring the Immortal Classic and the village of Caperglen, back to life.**

**Sasuke dreamed of reversing the curse. Talk about mad. Lately, he'd been dreaming about the carousel, itself-music merry, lights bright-turning beneath a pale blue sky, and himself kissing a blond hair, blue-eyed angel beside it.**

**Aye, sure, and he might have time for a lover, if he ever found the fox.**

**Maybe his dreams were responsible for his new zeal, or his zeal was responsible for the dreams.**

**"Mad and cursed," Angus mumbled.**

**"Seems so," Sasuke said. "But it's a matter of public record that the ship carrying the fox docked safely in Salem Harbor the year Rory sent it. I found the ship's records on the Internet."**

**Angus stilled, shot glass half way to his lips.**

**Like clockwork, Liam set a bowl of tattie drootle before Sasuke. **

**By his fourth ale, Sasuke was paying more attention to a bit of dispute over a golf game than to the antiques.**

**"Sasuke!" Liam shouted. "Look, a kitsune!"**

**The lodge went silent, and Sasuke about choked on his potato soup, because he saw someone-a/n j4f who ran around in a green jumpsuit on the telly screaming about 'The beauty of youth is yet to be realized!!Embrace the youth!!'-who looked amazingly like his dream lover, there on the antiques show, bold as brass, laying claim to a carousel kitsune with the sign of libra carved on its forelock.**

**"That **_**our **_**fox?" Angus asked, shocked sober.**

**His name was Naruto Cartwright. His fox belonged to his ancestor who brought it from the old country more than a century before-all the proof Sasuke's mates needed for a lynching. His own thoughts darkened as he became one with their dissonant ire, and while no proof could be found, and no sense made of their garbled shouts, the general consensus fit his mood. "He stole our fox!" "Off with his head!"-a/n I've always wanted to say that -**

**"Wheesht!" Sasuke snapped to silence them.**

**The man invited viewers to "come and see" his kitsune at his vintage clothe and curio shop, The Immortal Classic, on Pickering Wharf in Salem, Massachusetts.**

**"Why don't she just take out an ad," Liam said.**

**Sasuke raised a quieting hand. "Her shop is named for the carousel, did you hear?"**

**"Odd that you call your shop the Immortal Classic," the carousel expert said, "since the workmanship on this figure indicates it could of been carved by the Scot whose Immortal Classic Taiyoukai Carousel won him world recognition at the 1876 World's Fair in Paris."**

**In counterpart to the man's pleasure, Sasuke's heart firmed to tempered steel. Did curses get passed, like blue eyes and sunny hair, from generation to generation? If so, he'd fight Naruto Cartwright for Caperglen's treasure with a claymore honed by decades of a village bitterness.**

**"Did you know?" the appraiser asked, "that your shop was named after a famous carousel?"**

**"No," he said. "No, I'd never heard of it. I made the name up, I thought, in reference to the kind of classic clothing that never goes out of style."**

**"But you come from Salem, right? Land of witchcraft? That's enough to raise the hair on my arms," the art dealer said. "I wonder if fate, or magic, gave you the words?"**

**"Coincedence," Naruto Cartwright said with conviction. "Good advertising. So, the Scot who built the Immortal Classic Carousel is my kitsune's carver,then? How weird is that?"**

**"Rory **_**might **_**have carved it," the man said, "except that his figures were last seen on his carousel around 1880, so I believe, and no collector since has come across one. It's generally believed that they were destroyed by fire, as so many carousel figures were over the years."**

**The reverent appraiser touched the kitsune's glass marble eyes, it's fine-carved-and-painted fiery whiplike tails, the sign of Libra below its forelock, every feature that proved it Rory's. "It almost has to be a rory," he said, echoing Sasuke's thoughts.**

**"Why?" Naruto asked.**

**Sasuke picked up his tankard. Too much knowledge and he wouldn't have time to claim it before dealers and collectors started circling.**

**"Until later in the nineteenth century, astrological magic was linked to the occult," the appraiser explained. "Because of that, I only know of the one carousel artisan who took a chance with atrological signs midcentury. But, as I said, nothing of Rory's has ever come up for auction, Anywhere."**

**The carousel aficionado tilted his head toward the kitsune. "Nevertheless, this looks like the real thing. Without knowing whether it's a Rory or not, because of it's age, it's condition and patina, its rare astrological reference, and because the semiprecious stones set into its collar are real, I'd put the price of one hundred and fifty, to two hundred thousand dollars on it. If we can prove it's a Rory, we can safely double that. At auction, the sky's the limit."**

**"I'd never sell," the man said. "It's a family heirloom."**

**Sasuke groaned. On that they agreed, except it was **_**his **_**family heirloom. His adamance was a classic case of good news/bad news. Reclaiming the kitsune might prove as great a challenge as finding it, he thought, but with Cartwright's determination, he might just keep it long enough for him to get to America. The hermit in him cringed at the thought.**

**"With more research," the appraiser said, "your fox could prove to be a national treasure. Congratulations."**

**Liam turned off the telly.**

**"That's our fox," Angus said, without question, his gaze was expectant, like every other gaze turned Sasuke's way.**

**This was as close as any MacKenzie had got to respect in more than a century, and by God, Sasuke wasn't going to let Caperglen or the MacKenzie name down again. He tossed back the dregs of his ale and slammed his tankard on the sleek mahogany bar. "i'll go fetch it, shall I?"**

**A resounding cheer followed him out the door, warming him as he walked the length of Caper Burn toward MacKenzie Manor.**

**If Rory Drummond MacKenzie had carved Naruto Cartwright's kitsune, a hidden compartment sat beneath its belly. **_**Ach**_**, and if he found the compartment, that kitsune was **_**his **_**national treasure, not Naruto Cartwright's.**

_**Please Review! **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Naruto! So kma you god damn lawyers Enjoy!**_

_**Four**_

"Thanks **for doing this, Hina," Naruto said, holding the ladder while Hinata went up to retrieve the shop's Halloween decorations from the dormer attic above it. "I'm not good on ladders."**

**"This one is a bit rickety," Hina said. "You should think about replacing it. Where did you say the box is?"**

**"I don't know. Nana Tsunade used to go up."**

**"I found-oh, here they are. All set." Hinata came down with her arms barely meeting around a box so big it doubled Naruto's guilt over Nana Tsunade's treks up there.**

**"Good thing it's not heavy." Hinata set the box on the table. "And I found this between the floorboards. Looks like the envelope we found on the fox, doesn't it?"**

**"My stars," Naru said, "you'd think Nana Tsunade would have noticed it at some point over the years."**

**"Well, it was smack in the center of a sunbeam, and the mouse nibbles looks fresh, so maybe it wasn't sticking out before. You think Victoria put it there for you to find?"**

**"That's a disconcerting thought."**

**"You didn't find the fox and the High Priestess disconcerting."**

**"Geez, get with the program. I'm still having nightmares."**

**Hinata smiled. "Maybe this'll help you finish Victoria's spell?"**

**Naruto groaned. "Who needs enemies with friends like you?"**

**"Oh, stop complaining and open it."**

**"Where have I heard that before?" Naruto brought the envelope to the window. "It's another tarot card, the Hermit. See? Victoria's telling me to go it alone."**

**"Talk about skimming the surface," Hina said. "I read a lot about the High Priestess after you found it, and it can refer to looking beyond the obvious. Plus I saw that the Hermit reinforces the High Priestess."**

**"As the High Priestess reinforces the Hermit," Naru said. "I go it alone."**

**"Damn," Hina said. "No wait, the Hermit card could mean quieting and opening to what could be."**

**"Like?"**

**"I don't know," Hina said. "Hermits?"**

**Naruto laughed. "What did you do, memorize what you read?"**

**"You got a problem with that? Somebody needs to pull you out of that rut you're stuck in."**

**"Okay, I get it. The Hermit can also mean accepting wise counsel. **_**Wise**_**." Naruto smoothed the card and tried not to grin. "So, who can we get to counsel me?"**

**"Me, damn it."**

**"That's what I thought. Okay, I'm braced, oh wise one."**

**"I think the cards together mean **_**not **_**going it alone," Hina said. "Think of them as an invitation back to the world of relationships."**

**Naruto grinned. "Okay. I'll replace Brock."**

**"The chibi frog vibrator Sakura gave you? You named it? No, wait, you wore it out?" Hinata hooted. "Though, Gaara does like it when I bring out our vibrating rabbit-he was reluctant at first 'cause it was a rabbit."**

**"What did you say?"**

**"You know? Rabbit for two?"**

**Naruto put his hands over his ears. "TMI, TMI. Get it out of my head!"**

**Hinata smiled. "You killed two 'Brocks', and you're freaked by-"**

**"Don't say it! I have to look Gaara in the eye the next time I see him."**

**Hinata chuckled. "I should give you back to your customers."**

**"You should give me amnesia."**

**"You need a man-or a woman."**

**"I need a lobotomy."**

**"Okay, I'm out'a here."**

**"No, wait," Naru said. "I'm sorry. It's just-I know Gaara. I don't wanna think about his, you know . . . 'Brock' . . . in action."**

**"In a way," Hina said, "I understand."**

**"Stay until the next trolley. The tour-guides are talking-up the fox, so I get an hourly rush. Too much to handle alone."**

**"I wish I could help like the old days," Hina ssaid.**

**"Thanks, but, you saw my sign, I'm looking for a part-timer. You're busy with your job and family, you lucky thing."**

**"I told you I'd fix you up with-"**

**"I do **_**not **_**want to go on a blind date with Gaara's cousin's brother-in-law's neighbor,Lee. If I wanted a knight on a white charger, I'd find my own."**

**"Fine," Hina said. "But if you **_**did**_** want one, what would you be looking for?"**

**Naruto dusted the kitsune's Plexiglas case and considered the qualities he'd like in his dream lover. "The knight I want will speak to my heart. He'll be gentle and kind and we'll be of one mind. He'll like to cook while I read a book. He'll love my hair and pull out my chair. He'll kiss to please and weaken my knees." Naruto lowered his voice. "He'll worship my bod while I adore his rod." He grinned. "That should do it."**

**Hinata fanned herself. "I'll say." She quirked a brow. "You do know that you wished in rhyme?"**

**"A whim."**

**"A spell."**

**"Please, you sound like Sakura."**

**"She might be right. You're a natural."**

**"No, I'm a lost cause. Ooh, and so is that hunk outside. Yum." Naruto stepped closer to the window to get a better look at the shag-maned stranger across the street. "A sexy lost cause. No way could we turn him into a knight."**

**"Who?" Hina said.**

**Naruto pointed with his thumb. "Tall guy, face carved in stone, ancient leather jacket, tight jeans, fim butt. Does he look familiar to you?"**

**"No," Hinata said, shaking her head, "But between his build, his week-old beard, and that chip on his shoulder, he looks like he should be carrying a club. Wow, he's really checking you out, Naru."**

**"Yep," Naru said. "It's the Neanderthals who do."**

Sasuke **MacKenzie stood on the far side of the world in a bustling city of witches and vampires and magic-to-go, across from Naruto Cartwright's Immortal Classic Vintage Clothes and Curio Shop.**

**Through its window, he saw a vision-a sorcerer disguised as a dream-beside the glass-encased evidence of his family disgrace, or so he hoped.**

**As if he sensed his interest, the man from the **_**Roadshow**_** met his assessing gaze with one of his own through a diamond-paned bay window on the porch level of a fussy wooden Victorian painted the color of fresh heather, with ripe eggplant and clotted cream for trim.**

**He disappeared too soon, but a minute later, he emerged from the house to lean on the pumpkin-lined railing of the wraparound porch. Like a brazen selkie maid, he took no note of the harbor breeze scrambling his long golden hair, molding his vintage seafoam gown and lavender shawl to his womanly figure.(a/n Naruto is sometimes a cross-dresser ok)His heels were high, his shoes purple, his gaze direct.**

**Sasuke raised his chin and matched his look as he crossed the street. If this was Victoria Cartwright's descendant, he tasted a bit of old Rory's weakness, savoered the sweet of it on his tongue, and stepped up his pace seeking more . . . until he remembered its cost.**

**Sobered, he stopped at the base of the porch steps atop which the triton stood. "Mister Cartwright," he said with a nod, prepared for any jiggery-pokery he might toss his way.**

**He stiffened at his words, hesitated, flipped the end of his shawl over a shoulder and held a hand against his heart. **_**To calm its beat, or protect himself? From him?**_

**"Naruto," he corrected, soft-yet rough-and skittish as a selkie maid.**

**At the sound of his musical voice, Sasuke's mouth went dry, his mind went blank, and the silence stretched. He fingered his beard, the fullness of it hiding emotions he'd rather keep to himself.**

**He cleared his throat. "Naruto . . ." The silence stretched too long. "You looked better-fed on the antiques show," he said in a rush.**

**Naruto stilled, firmed his spine, and turned away.**

**"Sasuke MacKenzie," he said climbing the steps to keep up with his retreating form. "Hermit by nature."**

**Naruto stumbled on the stoop, caught himself, and scowled back at him.**

**He shrugged. "Rusty manners, I guess you could say."**

**"No kidding." He entered his shop and let the door shut him out.**

**Sasuke faced a sign taped to the glass. **Room for rent and bookkeeper/handyman wanted. Apply within.

**Despite the frightening sense of destiny riding him, Sasuke went in after him with anticipation. Not only the prospect of Rory's kitsune to claim, but gob-smacked by the fetching, hot-tempered gatekeeper standing square between him and success.**

**Except for the Halloween decorations and a strong scent of cinnamon, his shop could be a sunny attic with its trunks of clothes, shoes, and shelves of colored glass through which daylight cast rainbows on button art, butterflies, and butter churns.**

**Stars, he saw, in wind chimes, astrological charts, and such, with mirrors lined like plates in a cupboard on a shelf, too high to reflect anything but the shadows and each other. **_**Smoke and mirrors,**_** he thought. **_**Illusions.**_

**The selkie had enough customers to keep a proprietor busy, though perhaps not quite prosperous.**

**Like a hedgehog in a thorny thicket, Sasuke braved his way through a timeworn maze of clothes racks and memorabilia as he headed for the kitsune, or its temporary owner, whichever he reached first.**

**When he emerged on the other side, he found Naruto snapping a picture of a brunette he thouht he should know. Naruto raised his head from his camera and eyed him up and down . . . as if he stood in a case with a price tag on his privates!**

**"So, how **_**was**_** he?" the brunette asked nodding Sasuke's way, as if for a score on his shagging skills.**

**"The opposite of a knight," Naruto said. "It starts with an 'A' and has a 'hole' in it."**

**Sasuke flinched when the shot hit home.**

**"Bummer," the brunette said. "What happened?"**

**"Blue-beard said I was a twig."**

**"Who, the Neanderthal?"**

**"I did not!" Sasuke snapped, afraid he might have done. "Besides, I'm partial to a man with little muscles on him. Who's Neanderthal?"**

**His response raised Naruto's ire. He skewered him with a look that placed him on a level somewhat lower than the belly of a serpent, making him feel less welcome than the Monster of Loch Ness come to call.**

**"My beard is as black as the hair on my head, not blue, and I meant to say you're thinner than I expected," Sasuke said.**

**"Thinner, but not thin." Naruto raised his chin. "You seem to have examined my figure at length."**

**"Aye, you could say." Sasuke baited him by boldly doing so again, at his leisure, a payback for his own brazen perusal.**

**"Stop it," the bonnie selkie snapped.**

**"Some things canna be helped, nor would we want them to be." Sasuke tried for a grin as rusty as his manners, and thought he might have pulled a grimace instead. He'd have to find a mirror in which to practice to be sure he could smile. At any rate, he failed to charm him. "It's what's under the bonnet that counts, ye ken? Not the body work."**

**"I'm not a car," Naruto snapped. "What do you want?"**

**Sasuke frowned-an expression he'd long-since perfected. "Do you treat all your patrons so rudely?"**

**Naruto noticed that several of them awaited his answer. "My customers are never rude, unlike you," he said loud enough for them to hear, side with him, and reproach him in disapproving silence, which they did brilliantly.**

**"I came to see the fox," he said, giving up on charm as he placed his satchel on the wide-planked floor.**

**The brunette stepped between them like a mediator. "Hi. I'm Hinata Seabright, a friend of Naru's."**

**"Ach, and you're the Kitchen Witch," Sasuke said.**

**"I know!" Hinata Seabright's smile reached her eyes.**

**"Aye, and now I know why you looked familiar. An American telly star first day in the States! I heard such things could happen. How do you do, Miss Seabright?"**

**"I'm fine, thank you, and, please, call me Hinata."**

**"I'm Sasuke MacKenzie. Sasuke. From Scotland. I liked the program where the bees took over your kitchen." He turned to the frowning kitsune-thief, his eyes as wide and lucent as the priceless ocher marbles Rory had used on his carousel figures. "Weren't you on that show as well, Naruto, at the end?"**

**He'd caught her off guard, scared her witless, or softened her sharp edge. Hard to tell which.**

**"Did I look well-enough fed that time?" He snapped with an edge that could cut glass.**

**"You looked . . . like a dream." Sasuke chose redeeming truth to get to the kitsune, not because he wanted to see Naruto Cartwright smile, which was just as well, because she didn't.**

**The Kitchen Witch star looked from one of them to the other and indicated the street outside the window. "When we saw you out there, you seemed like a rhyme-Naruto's wishing rhyme-come true."**

**Naruto tried to object but Hinata just shook her head. "Humor me," she said, "both of you. Rory, are you married?"**

**"Ach, no."**

**"No surprise there," Naruto said with intended insult.**

**"Is that a requirement to entering your establishment?"**

**Melody chuckled. "Hardly. Are you by any chance a knight at one of your country's famed Scots' lodges?"**

**"Aye, sure," he said, hoping his beard hid his confusion. "I'm a Knight of the Sacred Star down at the lodge where I like to go and watch the telly."**

**"Close enough," Hinata said, "even without a white charger."**

**"Oh, but I have a white charger. I have several. I carve carousel chargers for a living, you see, so the fox caught my eye." The truth, as far as it went.**

**"Naruto," Sasuke said with a bow. "My wooden charger is at your disposal."**

**Judging by her gasp, not only had his cheeky pun failed to charm him, he had annoyed him more.**

**"Thank you," He snapped, "but wooden chargers are way more trouble than they're worth."**

_**Please review!! **_

_**If you have any questions you can ask me. nn**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Enjoy!! Sorry for the late update-I try to get the next one up sooner **_

_**Five**_

"Never **decide until you've tried one," Sasuke said. "Some wooden chargers are specimens of piercing beauty and should be taken for at least one good . . . gallop . . . before a decision is made."**

**Hinata choked on a laugh. "I'd love to hear more, but I was on my way out."**

**"Don't leave now," Naruto said, unable to hide his alarm.**

**The Kitchen Witch embraced her friend and headed for the door. "Mr. MacKenzie?" she asked, stopping to look back. "Do you like to cook?"**

**"Aye," he said, "and I've a rare talent for it, though I'm not as fine a chef as you. Planning to boil some haggis, are you?"**

**"Boil his charger while you're at it," Naruto quipped not quite beneath his breath, "and put it out of busines."**

**"We'll exchange recipes," The Kitchen Witch told him. "Nice meeting you." She turned to Naruto. "Read the card in your pocket again, and be careful what you rhyme." She gave Naruto a wink and a thumbs-up. "Congratulations on probably getting it right." **

**"I don't want to get it right," Naruto called after her. "I don't have time to get it right!"**

**"You're afraid to!" Hinata waved over her shoulder. "Try something new for a change."**

**Naruto stepped his friend's way almost in panic, moving aside enough for Sasuke to get his first look at the kitsune.**

**To his dismay, the collar was not painted the MacKenzie tartan. He'd hoped the lodge telly distorted colors, but stripes of aqua crossed by teal were not navy and and emerald. It wasn't even an **_**old **_**version of his family tartan. He'd tried to find it on the Net or e-mail a picture to Liam and see what he could find out, though the paint might not be original. The tartan could have been painted over.**

**It could still be Rory's kitsune. But how to search for a hidden compartment when the kitsune was locked up?**

**"What do you think?" Naruto asked returning.**

**"It's brilliant," Sasuke said, as enthralled by the coveted carousel figure as by the sparring enchanter who claimed it. "It's totally un-got-at."**

**Naruto's ire dissipated, in view of his enthusiasm, he supposed. "Beautiful and pristine," he said. "Yes. I'm head-over-heels in love with him."**

**His gaze and features were so transformed by his adoration of the kitsune that Sasuke could barely look away. "You think it's a him? Why?"**

**Naruto raised his chin. "He's handsome and he's got finely shaped . . . fangs."**

**The air between them crackled as their gazes locked, his cheeks a merry pink, and his turtleneck shrinking neck-tight.**

**"Aye, but fangs are like wooden chargers," Sasuke said, invited by Naruto's cheeck to give as good as he got. "They canna be judged until put to the test."**

**Naruto raised his chin, his cat's eyes as piercing as the ceremonial dagger he wore with his dress kilt.**

**Sasuke could almost feel the prick of their blade points. "How many men do you know wear lilies 'round their necks?" he asked.**

**Stumped for less than half a beat, Naruto rallied. "The wreath is a tribute . . . placed there by his lady fair," Naruto said, "for . . . deeds of great valor."**

**"Ach, and you win, though I'd question **_**what **_**deeds, his fangs being so fine and all. Did you notice that his eyes almost matches yours-though it goes through the hues of blue, purple, and red-? As red as the sun over the loch before it says goodnight."**

**Naruto shook his head. "They're a darker red than that, I think."**

**"Then you've seen the sun set over Scotland?"**

**"I . . . no, not actually. But I can rightly claim the fox's sign. I'm a Libra as well."**

**"Aye, and that would make you a free spirit, as opposed to the pragmatic likes of me."**

**"The lack-mannered likes of you."**

**Sasuke tilted his head, conceding Naruto's point. He'd not apologize again.**

**As Naruto slipped a wrist-bound key into the case lock, her wall phone rang.**

**Sasuke fisted his hands to keep from showing his fustration. He feigned patience as he waited, and heard enough to know Naruto was turning down an offer for he kitsune with practiced ease. If he wasn't careful, Naruto'd sell it out from under him. **_**Ach**_**, and how to keep that from happening?**

**Naruto looked uncomfortable talking on the phone while a customer waited to ask a question, which brought his help wanted sign to mind. He'd never find a better handyman, plus he kept his own books on the computer.**

**He needed to rent a room as well, because claiming the kitsune might prove a wee bit more time-consuming than he'd hoped. He'd best stay near, and on Naruto Cartwright's good side, providing he had one.**

**After the phone-call, he served his customer and asked if another needed help before she returned. "Still admiring my fox, I see."**

**"He's a rare beauty," Sasuke said, caught again by the dreamlike quality of Naruto's own beauty, though his suspicious look brought him back to his purpose. "That canna be the first offer you've had," he said.**

**Naruto inserted his key into the case lock. "No, and they're becoming more generous. You never told me your zodiac sign," he said releasing the lock.**

**"Dabble in astrology, do you?"**

**"No more than in books and charts that come and go. But the fox carries my sign, so-"**

**Sasuke lost track of their conversation as he took his place before the masterpiece that might be capable of restoring his village and family name to dignity. He nodded his thanks and tried to remember Naruto's question. "Ach, my sign. It's Leo."**

**Naruto gave him a look of smug satisfaction. "The sign of the lion-fierce, independant, and passionate."**

**"And generous," Sasuke added. "We're all of us Leos generous. Did you spray the scent of zannihillas in here, Naruto? Chemicals won't be good for the original paint. Neither will the sun, so you might want to move the fox from the window."**

**His host caught his breath, as if struck, but not by the the bite of his reprimand, he'd wager. No 'twas something that made Naruto look at him in a more enlightened manner.**

**Naruto watched him stroke the dragon cantle and the painted tartan collar as he made a covert search for a latch to a hidden compartment. "It's the Leo's generous nature that makes the lass forget the gruff," he said to distract Naruto from his probing hands.**

**"Forget?" said he. "I think not. Not this lass, but the Leo's song might help. Do you sing?"**

**"I don't know," Sasuke said. "I never had a cause. Would you forgive me my rusty manners, if I tried?"**

**"Your lack-wit manners, you mean. Not in this lifetime, not for a song, though you could dance for your forgiveness."**

**Sasuke looked about to see how much of a fool he'd make of himself, if he did. "Your shop's gone empty."**

**"For now," he said.**

**"Ach, I see. Well then, are Leos as known for their dance as for their song?"**

**"I have no idea. I was simply trying to make you pay the price of your insult."**

**"I cut my teeth on restitution," Sasuke said. "I know how to pay. What dance would you have me do?"**

**"The chicken dance," Naruto said, eyes merry, a true shock to his senses.**

**Sasuke scowled, refusing to be charmed. "Never heard of it."**

**Naruto shut the case, near catching his fingers, and locked up the kitsune. "The chicken dance is a hoot," he said. "Too bad."**

**What would it take to remain on Naruto's good side, in his company, in his employ, perhaps even in his home? "Do you live here in this house?"**

**"It's been in my family forever. Why?"**

**"I like it," he said. "And you have a room fo rent?"**

**"Not to someone who's insulted me."**

**But Sasuke had seen Naruto's flash of interest. "Restitution it is then," he said, "but perhaps, we could amuse each other?"**

**"I doubt it."**

**Trust did not come easy to this one, Sasuke thought. "I'll match you my version of your chicken dance for your version of my highland fling. You show me yours, and I'll show you mine."**

**"In your dreams, MacKenzie."**

**Sasuke skewered Naruto with his gaze. "Aye, and you've got that right, **_**darlin'**_**."**


	6. Chapter 6

_**I'm sooo sorry for the extremely late update '. Just me and Tyler has been really busy.**_

_**Six**_

**-**

NARUTO'S **shock made Sasuke wonder if he somehow, on some obscure level, understood his reference to dreams.**

**Naruto's astonished gaze met and held with his, Sasuke knew the cool silk of his lips against his. He knew the serenity and sensuality of holding Naruto in his arms, and he ached to become reacquainted with every lush inch of his full and delectable mouth.**

_**Re**_**acquainted?**

_**Aye**_**, and he was mad after all. The likelihood made him surly, which wouldn't help his cause, but bloody hell, surly was the skin in which he breathed best. "What?" he asked, at her look of wonder, after too long a time to be comfortable, and with no further patience for civility.**

**Nevertheless, Naruto smiled. "You noticed the scent of lilies surrounding the unicorn."**

**"Well you shouldn't have sprayed in there, if you didn't want-"**

**"That's the point."**

**"What point?" Sasuke snapped. "I find-" Well, he couldn't say he found it odd the way Naruto'd stepped from his dreams now could he? "I find your . . . need for a wooden charger of much more significance than my keen sense of smell. I wish you'd stay on topic, Naruto. Your confusion is making me dizzy."**

**How daft had he sounded? It wasn't the dream reference Naruto found significant, but his bloody sense of smell. Wonderful.**

**Naruto bit his lip, but a misplaced giggle emerged to further stun his dyspeptic system. No one giggled in the face of his gruff.**

**"No one smells the lilies in there, but us," Naruto said.**

**Had Victoria Cartwright left her mystical calling card? "How can no one else smell so strong a scent?"**

**"I know."**

**Lilies, of all things, binding their senses. "Is that your Salem trolley I hear?" Sasuke asked, to turn the subject and make a grasp at sanity.**

**"Saved by the bell," Naruto said as if he'd sidestepped a pitfall. He shivered and rubbed his arms beaneath his shawl.**

**Sasuke removed his tatty leather jacket and placed it over Naruto's shoulders, and with a surprised nod of thanks, he clutched against him, and turned to welcome his customers as if they were old friends. So different from the welcome Naruto had **_**not **_**given him, though to be fair, he had given the impression he thought Naruto plump. 'Twas a wonder he hadn't choked, with both feet in his mouth like that.**

**From the locust swarm of customers emerged a two-foot lad with baggy overalls who climbed into a doll cradle that rolled him gently to the floor as its rockers snapped.**

**Sasuke picked him up, despite his wail of mortal-wound proportions, which stopped the second the lad found a thatch of raven beard to denude.**

**"Ouch, blast it!" Sasuke said, and the lad giggled.**

**Naruto and a stranger ran over.**

**"Is he all right?" Naruto asked.**

**"I am not paying for that cradle," the woman said. "In fact, I should sue for my son's injuries."**

**"You've no cause," Sasuke said. "The boy was surprised is all. I saw it happen. He rolled; he didn't fall. It's a toy an inch off the floor. Naruto, take a date-stamped picture of the giggling lad, here, and the cradle, as is, to capture the facts."**

**Naruto went for his camera, and took several, while the boy plucked Sasuke's beard, hair by painful hair, giggling more at every wince.**

**"It's just that a mother worries."**

**"Right," Sasuke said. "So let's be certain. Go with Naruto and strip the lad to his nappy to be sure there are no hidden bruises. Naruto, more pictures," Sasuke said as they disappeared into another room.**

**Ten minutes later, the lad wanted back into Sasuke's arms.**

**"He's bonnie, clever, too," Sasuke said to sweeten his mum as he picked the boy up.**

**The woman gave a flirty smile. "No wonder my boy's so taken with you." She kissed her boy, pressing close. "You should bottle that brogue," she said. "I'd buy the lot."**

**Sasuke handed the lad over. Blast, but he wished his bloody brogue worked half as well on Naruto.**

**By the time the lad and his mum left, she and Naruto were friends, though Naruto regarded **_**him **_**differently. "Thank you," he said. "I have a sign asking people to keep their children in tow, but it doesn't always work."**

**Sasuke picked up the cradle and examined its rockers. He'd flaunt his skills with an eye toward landing her handy-man job, searching for a key to the kitsune case, and repairing the damage he'd done with his well-fed remark. "I'll fix this," he said.**

**"You're kidding? Why?"**

**"It's made of wood. I told you; I carve carousel horses . . . out of wood."**

**"No, I mean, why would you take the time to fix it? You don't know me."**

**Ach, but he'd like to. Sasuke finger-combed his beard. "I . . . the accident coming, and should have stopped it. I feel responsible. I'm a top woodworker in Caperglen."**

**Naruto shook his head. "I mean, don't you have anything better to do today? Someplace else to go?"**

**"No, I came to see the fox, as I said, and frankly, Naruto, I hoped for a more thorough perusal. I might be able to help you identify the carver."**

**With half a dozen customers waiting for his attention, Naruto looked from him to them and back. "Okay, great, fine. You can examine the fox after we close. Fix the damned cradle. Fix anything you want back there. You might even dig up my fix-it list." Naruto waved him toward the room where Naruto'd taken the lad and his mum.**

**It was a cluttered backroom/storeroom/workroom/office, where linseed oil, wood glue, and a computer keyboard shared a dangerous communal intimacy. Overall, it looked like the eye of a brazen selkie storm, which made Sasuke hope that a spare key to the kitsune case lay buried somewhere in the debris.**

**While clearing a work surface, Sasuke found Naruto's fix-it list, dated two years back. He also found a large stack of invoices. Among them, an overdue hospital bill with a staggering bottom line, and a mighty bill for wake and funeral. Naruto'd lost a loved one, and not four months before, around the time he started dreaming about kissing him by the carousel, oddly enough.**

**He was sorry for Naruto's loss, sorry for his bills that remained unpaid. The roo for rent signified his money problems, but he hadn't let the kitsune sale settle them. Too bad Naruto's stubborness worked against him. His bills were an excellent motive to sell, but even they'd failed to sway him.**

**Contrary, defiant, unconventional, Naruto wore a dress years out of date-to promote his dress shop, he supposed-but he wore it with style and aplomb, as if he were setting a new style rather than wearing the old. A madcap combination of savvy, independent, and clueless, he seemed to be a twenty-first century man who thrived amid the trappings of the century before. Naruto also thrived around people, unlike him.**

**In happy solitude, Sasuke repaired the cradle, a tired set of folding library shelves,a fine corner curio, and a Windsor chair, and lost track of time.**

**At the sound of a crash, he ran and pushed his way through a crowd to find Naruto in their center, teetering at the top of an ancient wooden stepladder. "Are you daft?" he snapped, holding her by the waist. "You're going to break your bloody fine neck up there."**

**White-knuckling the edge of a wobbly bracket bookshelf, Naruto Cartwright all-out grinned. "You think my neck is fine?"**

**I hope you like! Review please I would like it alot! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 part 1

_**Seven**_

**Tyler:Sorry folks, but Tyrranus wasn't able to make it. Enjoy the story!**

SASUKE **looked back at the customers surrounding Naruto, their arms out as if they might catch him, though not a one stood close enough. "How did this happen?" he asked.**

**"I dropped the picture I was trying to hang with my shoe."**

**"With your shoe?"**

**"A spiked heel makes a great hammer."**

**"Of course. But why didn't you call me?"**

**"Are you kidding? It's taking you all afternoon to fix a toy cradle."**

**Sasuke scratched his nose. "I see. Tell me exactly **_**how**_** this happened?"**

**"When I tried to catch the picture, the ladder tipped and caught my skirt, front and back. I can hardly move. Damned sraped got in my way, which they do everyday, but I can't take them down. Nana loved them this way."**

**Like a thunderclap, the rod snapped and fell from the window, drapes and all, taking out a revolving bookrack of shoes and a blue-spatter watering can of marbles, hundreds of colorful glass aggies spreading across the floor like ants at a picnic.**

**One customer righted the rack and another the watering can. The rest collected shoes or chased marbles.**

**Sasuke shook his head. "Tearing the drapes down wasn't the answer, ladsy."**

**"My hands didn't move. Did you see my hands move? I didn't. I wouldn't. Nana loved those drapes." Naruto's eyes filled.**

**"Ach, ladsy, don't."**

**"I'm caught," Naruto said, his sudden frailty unnerving.**

**"I thought I heard you rhyme," Sasuke said, looking for Naruto's inner spitfire. "Are you **_**sure **_**that wasn't one of your powerful wishes Hinata talked about?"**

**"Are you **_**sure**_** somebody didn't pee in your gene pool? Sounds like you're straining your brain."**

**A customer chuckled as he went out the door and Sasuke felt a rare tug on his lazy mouth that might have been a smile looking to take root on foreign soil. "You rhymed strain with brain. Should I fear for my brilliance?"**

**"Too late for that. Just get me down before the little gray matter you do possess atrophies."**

**Sasuke chuckled deep in his throat. "Your blethering shivers my vitals, hellcat."**

**The shelf bracket let go under the strength of Naruto's grip, and the bracket hit Sasuke in the head.**

**"Bollocks!" He winced as the shout increased his pain, and climbed up to steady Naruto, because his hand-hold had disappeared. **

**When the stars stopped dancing before his eyes, Sasuke found that Naruto's waist beneath his shawl fit the span of his hands, a fine waist, not skinny, nor plump, but perfect, soft and strokable.**

**A rose glow washed up Naruto's neck and brightened his cheeks as he searched his(sasuke's) poor head for the spot where the shelf cracked it.**

**"Aye," he said, squeezing Naruto with more than a wee dram of mischief. "My brain's sprained after all, but no so much that I don't know who to blame."**

**Naruto ran gentle fingers through his(sasuke's) hair, which made him itch to return the favor, until Naruto found the painful knot. He held his wince, because he liked Naruto's hands on him more than he disliked the pain.**

**"That's some goose egg, MacKenzie." He warmed the bruise with the heat from his hand, and Sasuke could swear it was healing. He moved his thumbs upward from his waist until they ggrazed a nipple.**

**Naruto's entire body quivered. "My skirt," he whispered, and cleared his throat. "It's stuck remember?"**

**"Right. Where?" Sasuke asked, unwilling to release him.**

**"In the ladder."**

**"I repeat, 'Where?' "**

**"Oh. Second rung down, front right, and third rung, maybe, back left. I can't look back to check."**

**Sasuke frowned. "I'd like to see how you rhymed that trick."**

**Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Not to get **_**your**_** churlish attention, I assure you." **

**"That's me in my place."**

**"See that you stay there. Now, do you have enough brain power to get me out? If I move either way, I'll rip my mother's dress."**

**Sasuke climbed farther up, till his chest spooned his bottom, an entirely unnecessary, but wholly satisfying, exercise that woke another of his lazy parts.**

**He had become immune to the opposite/same sex, as he became immersed in his search for the kitsune, but Naruto had changed that in his dreams, the way he was changing it now, in fact.**

**Sasuke looked about, half afraid this was another dream. "Your shop seems to have emptied."**

**"For a few minutes, until the next trolley. It stops out front." He bent his legs so he could see where the ladder pinched his skirt. "I love this dress," he said, his breath in his ear sending shock waves to all his right and ready places. "Please try not to tear it."**

**Sasuke tried to come up with a solution, but something else came up instead. He saw that Naruto's lips were close enough to kiss. How would he react if he did? The tickle of his breath on his lips enticed him.**

**Tyler: It's a cliff-hanger! Bet you can't hold on! Tyrranus and viewers don't kill me! I just didn't fell like typing any longer. So, to make it up here's a preview of ch.7pt:2 **

_**Will they kiss or not? And Gaara makes an unexpected appearance! Sasuke is feeling edgy-'why does it feel like he wants to kill me?'**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	8. Chapter 7 part 2

**Tyrranus: ****Hey all! Long time no story, huh? Well here it is!!**

_Preview_

_**Sasuke tried to come up with a solution, but something else came up instead. He saw that Naruto's lips were close enough to kiss. How would he react if he did? The tickle of his breath on his lips enticed him.**_

**seven(continued)**

**Naruto's parted on a sigh.**

**A rush of lust caught Sasuke unaware and made him dizzy, or was that the concussion? "Right," he said. "Though you've warned me about using my brain, I think I need to close the ladder a wee bit for its teeth to release your skirt."**

**"Oh."**

**"I'll get down, shall I, and close it a bit? Your skirt should come free in both places when I do. I'll hold you to keep you from falling."**

**"Oh."**

**"Have you swallowed your vocabulary, Naruto?"**

**"No."**

**Sasuke climbed down. Perhaps Naruto's one-word answers meant he was as affected by their proximity as he was.**

**To shut the ladder bearing Naruto's wieght required a firm hand on his backside, and a deal of strength, which hurt his poor head, both of which Sasuke managed, one more pleasurable than the other.**

**When Naruto's skirt fell free, Sasuke's strength gave out, and the ladder snapped open, knocking Naruto into his ready arms.**

**Naruto's grin shot straight through him, softening something, as if he were peeling away a layer of defense, but Sasuke was too captivated to care.**

**A throat cleared behind them and Sasuke turned in surprise, Naruto in his arms.**

**"Gaara!" Naruto yelled, and Sasuke wondered if this was Naruto's boyfriend, or worse, his husband-to-be. Why hadn't he considered the possibility?**

**"Sasuke," Naruto said. "This is Gaara Killagen, Hinata's husband. Gaara, this is Sasuke MacKenzie, fresh from Scotland, to see my fox. He's working as my handyman this afternoon."**

**"Looks like a dandy handyman," Killagen said.**

**"He rhymed," Sasuke said to Naruto, setting him down. "Am I in for a bruising?"**

**"You might be," Killagen said. "Fresh from Scotland, eh? Been to the States much?"**

**Never, though carousels all over your country sport my carved and restored figures. Why?"**

**"Your brogue sounds fake to me, and your speech patterns belie your roots."**

**Sasuke stroked his beard(a/n: i like typin' that). "I talk to customers in all parts of the world by phone everyday, ye ken, so I canna be rollin me r's and droppin me g's at every turn and be understood." Sasuke extended his hand. "Rory MacKenzie from Caperglen, Scotland, at your service."**

**Killagen shook his hand with a nod, though Sasuke still had the feeling he was gonna get hurt.**

**They stepped aside as a new batch of customers came in.**

**"I enjoy your wife's show," Sasuke said.**

**"So do I," Killagen said. "As I enjoyed yours just now."**

**Hinata's husband was none too pleased about finding Naruto in his arms.**

**"He was rescuing me," Naruto said, rescuing him back, and Sasuke appreciated the attempt, though when Naruto went to help a customer, he felt abandoned.**

**"Your knight on a white charger. I know," Killagen said following Naruto. "Hina told me." He ran a hand through his hair. "She thinks you should keep him."**

**"What?" Naruto and Sasuke said, a bit loud for a public forum.**

**"I'm just the screening committee," Killagen said. "Don't shoot the screening committee. If I approve him, I'm supposed to suggestthat he rent your room."**

**"That's absurd," Naruto protested, shepherding them away from the customers and toward the porch.**

**"That's Hina," Killagen said. "I just thought you deserved fair warning. Sakura's been consulted, by the way, and she agrees."**

**Naruto grinned, about knocking Sasuke on his figurative arse once more. "Serious stuff," he said.**

**"Dangerous stuff," Killagen countered. "I think it's hormones, in Hina's case at any rate. Sakura's just being Sakura. Nevertheless, MacKenzie, let's go for a walk so I can do my screening best, give my wife a full report, and go cut a deal for my new documentary. Naru, be a doll, will you, and give Hina a call, so she doesn't wear a path in thenew carpet?"**

**"Fine, I'll tell her you're harrassing my knight, as ordered."**

**"Now wait a twaddlin' minute," Sasuke said. "You may have wished for a knight on a white charger, Naruto, but you honestly don't think I'm him?"**

**"No. Hinata thinks you're him. I'm back to thinking you're a lack-wit shoddy-mannered Scot with more beard than brains." **

**A/N: Well here's the rest of it. Please review ppl! I'd like to know what you think of it. .**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Eight**_

Before **he called Hina, Naru waited on customers, finished cleaning the mess the drapes made, and peeked out, often, to watch the stiff-spined filmmaker and the long-haired hermit facing off on his porch.**

**A Scot hermit, heaven help him. **_**Open to dreams**_**, he thought, rubbing his arms as he looked out at the Scot and wondered if he owned a kilt.**

**He pictured Sasuke wearing one. Oh yeah; that could work. His rampaging hormones sure thought so. Sasuke the hunk, naked beneath his kilt. Naughty boy. If he kept it up, he'd kill another Brock.**

**Scratch that, he'd rather kill the Scot. With lust? Get serious. Besides, Gaara might kill Sasuke before he got his shot.**

**Gaara talked while Sasuke leaned against the porch rail finger-combing his beard.**

**When faced with an uncomfortable situation, Sasuke probably combed his beard the way Gaara ran his hands through his hair. There was a lot of both going on right now. Damn, but he wished he could hear them.**

**After his last customer, Naru turned the shop sign to closed, and left the door ajar as he dusted nearby stock, but Gaara and Sasuke spoke too low, the rats.**

**Eventually, Gaara relaxed, and leaned against the rail as well, his hands in his pockets, both men open, if not quite friendly. Sasuke had somehow earned Gaara's approval.**

**Naru didn't know if he wanted to rent Sasuke a room. He'd alluded to it, but that didn't mean he wanted it.**

**Naruto speed-dialed Hina on his cell phone. "What do you think you're doing, you matchmaking twit? You want a strange Scot sleeping in a bed in my house?"**

**"Sure," Hina said, "but I was thinking he'd be more comfortable in your bed. You could send Brock to a rest home."**

**"Are you out of your mind? Sasuke's a stranger. He could be an axe murderer."**

**"Sasuke, huh? That slips off your tongue rather easily. Don't worry, I'll buy you some axe-murderer spray as a bed-warming gift."**

**"While you're at it, get some of that fruity massage oil to match the way you think."**

**"Naru, if he has an axe, he uses it on wood. He's a worldclass carver. Gaara looked him up on the Net. He has references. He's a well-respected businessman. More important, he's a hunk who weakened your knees before you knew his name. Never mind that he shows up after you cast a spell for a knight on a white charger."**

**"I did no such-"**

**"Consider the possibilities," Hina said. "That's all I'm saying. I'll bet he'd ace worshipping your bod while you adore his-"**

**"Hinata Seabright Killagen!" But Naru knees, among other parts, tingled at the thought. He remembered when Sasuke stood close behind him on the ladder, his body cupping his, and Naru's tingles tripled. He shivered. "What makes you think he needs a room?"**

**"His travel bag with the airport tag was a tip-off."**

**"I didn't see a bag."**

**"You were looking at his bod."**

**"They could use your imagination in Hollywood, Seabright." But sure enough, Naru found a well-used leather satchel on the floor about three feet from the kitsune. He moved the Boston Airport tag to read his ID. "Sasuke MacKenzie, One Caper Burn Lane, Caperglen, Scotland."**

**"I told you."**

**"Smartass," Naru said. "Wipe that smile off your face."**

**"What makes you think I'm smiling."**

**"The twenty-five years of friendship you're risking with your drive-by matchmaking. So he's traveling. So what? I'm not renting him a room."**

**"I dare you," Hina said. "No, I double-triple dare you. Take a freaking chance for once in your celibate life."**

**"Ouch! And I take chances all the time."**

**"Not. The wardrobe would still be locked if not for us."**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah. So maybe I don't like change."**

**"No kidding, Rapunzel. Cut your hair and blow that tower. Step into a world that's a little bit scary and a lot exciting. There's a Scot hunk with a hard bod and orgasmic promise waiting for you to grab yourself a handful."**

**"Of what? Nevermind," Naru said. "He's a**_** stranger**_**!"**

**"You're advertising a room near Halloween in Salem. You thought maybe you'd know the vampire who moved in?"**

**Naru sighed. "Can Ren or her D.A. call in a favor and get a background check on him?"**

**"You suspicious thing," Hinata said on a laugh, because she knew she was winning, damn it.**

**"I'm cautious," Naru corrected turning at the sound of the door. "And smart."**

**"And you need to get laid."**

**"That's a negative. Gotta go." Naru lost his breath at the brown-eyed Scot coming his way. Scowl and all, he carried his own sizzle.**

**He wiped his brow with the back of an artist's hand. "I got out with my skin, but 'twas a near thing. Volatile, these American suit-types."**

**"What? A big Scot like you afraid of a-"**

**"Demon. The man's a demon."**

**"I was gonna say pussycat. You should see him when he's with Hinata and his children. I swear, you can hear him purr."**

**"Well it was awkward as arse out there and I only heard him growl. Maybe he's a demon with his own kind, because at home, he canna-"**

**"You are such a. . . man." Oh yeah, Naru thought. One, who used his muscles often.**

**"Men have their uses."**

**"Like excercising their wooden chargers, you mean?" Naruto ignored the pictured his mind conjured, otherwise, he'd jump the hunky son of a Scot.**

**"I was going to say we can fix broken antiques, but I like your take better. Come." Sasuke led Naruto, speechless, to his backroom, as if he owned it.**

**"All of them?" Naru said shocked by clear surfaces and stacked papers. "You fixed every broken piece back here?"**

**"I found your list."**

**"You found my Achilles' heel," Naru said, admiring the workmanship on the curio.**

**"The frame on this picture you dropped needs a clamp and a bit of wood glue," Sasuke said. "Easy to fix, and the painting is fine in every way. I feel as if I should know the artist, but I canna find a signature, unless its that wee design in the corner."**

**Naruto liked the way his brogue got thicker when they were alone, as if he let his guard down. "That's Salem's Paxton Wharf in the eighteen-hundreds," he said, "painted by my many-greats grandmother. The Paxtons built the ships in the scene. The castle is still there, rotting on a small island offshore."**

**"Your many-greats granny was talented."**

**"Yes, but there's a sadness to the scene that sucks me in, so it's not my favorite example of her work. THey say she spent a great deal of her life on the wharf waiting for her lover to come for her." Naruto disliked the story. It felt almost like . . . a memory.**

**"And did he?"**

**Mesmerized by the intensity in the Scot's look, he missed the question. "What?"**

**"Did he come for her?"**

**"No, she married a local and lived miserably ever after." Naru turned from the story and the rugged, intense Scot, who seemed to embrace it. "Let me pay you for your time."**

**"Not necessary, but join me for dinner?"**

**"No, but you can join me. It's the least I can do. I have a standing order for pizza every Friday night. It should be here any minute."**

**"I'd be delighted."**

**Naru offered him the painting. "Would you accept this in appreciation, since you won't allow me to pay you?"**

**"Are you a mind reader, too, Naruto, as well as a rhyming wisher?" Sasuke accepted the piece of Naruto's family artwork with a great deal more pleasure than he accepted the prospect of pizza, Naru thought, though in no way, at any point, had he smiled. "Thank you," he said. "It . . . speaks to me."**

**"Nana used to feel the same way. If she heard you echo her sentiment, she'd say it was destined to be yours."**

**"I don't believe in destiny," the Scot said.**

**"Neither do I." Naruto closed his shawl against a chill.**

**Hello readers!! I came back from the dead ^.^ I'll try to keep the updates with short breaks. Read and Review, please!  
**


	10. Chap 9:Hunky Scot gets Robbed

**Nine**

**Thanks for the reviews!! ^.^**

Sasuke **helped Naruto set Nana's old Formica table in the shop's backroom with paper plates and such.**

**"It's a wee bit knackie, your kitchen set," he said, running his hand over a chair back.**

**Upholstery in red and gr plastic, each back was centered by a raised red rose set in a recessed gray sare, the rose and square both outlined in brass upholstery tacks.**

**"Gaudy, you mean,"Naru said,"but ultra-modern when Nana was a bride." With a wave of grief, Naru looked down and opened a bottle of cola.**

**"I'm . . . sorry for your loss," Sasuke said. "I can see that you miss her."**

**"I do. Thank you, but how did you know?"**

**He indicated the stacks he'd made of Naruto's papers. "The funeral bill, then you got misty-eyed when you talked about her. You must get lonely now that you're alone in this big old house."**

**"What makes you think I live here alone?"**

**"I asked Gaara. I was afraid you might be-I mean . . . well, I asked, and I have a proposition that might solve our problems."**

**Naruto straightened. "What problems?"**

**Sasuke came as close to an eye-twinkle as Naru had seen. "Give me thhandyman job in exchange for the room."**

**Naru spilled plastic utensils all over the table. "Are you out of your mind? Besides, I need somebody who can keep books."**

**"That's me. Do we have a deal?"**

**"Of course not."**

**"But your friends-"**

**"Are certifiable. Thet are." Naruto ran in the house to answer the kitchen door, and getthe pizza. "I only want a part-timer," he said coming back, "and a month's rent is way more than the job is worth in a month. Plus I planned to rent the room for more than a few days." He opened the box.**

**"I'm not here on a flying visit. How long a lease do you require?"**

**Naru plopped a piece of pizza on Sasuke's plate, sauce splattering his turtleneck, though he pretended not to notice. "I'll work at no charge, if that'll help. I'd rather not face the bloody paperwork of a work visa, at any rate. Thaway you'd have rent**_** and **_**a handyman/bookkeeper. It's a win/win situation?"**

**"It's a too-good-to-be-true situation." Who worked for nothing these days? He'd like to keep Sasuke around just to find out what he really wanted. "How many carousel carvers do you think will show, now that I took Kyuubi on the **_**Roadshow**_**?"**

**Sasuke juggled his pizza, and lost the fight. "Kyuubi?" he asked pulling a foot-long cheese string from his lap.**

**Naruto tried not to laughed. "I decided to name him."**

**Sasuke took a napkin and wiped his lap.**

**"Wait," Naru said going around to his side of the table. "Wow. Face down. Cool. Let me get it."**

**The way his head popped up, Naru figured he expected him to swipe at his package the way he'd been doing.**

**"Have at it," he said with a cocky head-tilt.**

**Naru grabbed a bottle of stain remover off the shelf behind him, and sprayed Sasuke's crotch.**

**"Bollocks!" Sasuke shouted as he jumped from his chair.**

**Naru sprayed the back of his neck, and Sasuke ran from the reeking mist.**

**"Are you daft?" he asked from halfway across the room.**

**Naru, hiding a smile, showed him the bottle. "Stain remover, see? Throw your jeans in a washer and they'll be good as new."**

**"Did I have sauce on my neck as well?"**

**Naru giggled. "I was toying with you. How many carousel carvers do you think will come look at my kitsune?"**

**His surly Scot scratched his beard, as opposed to smoothing it, cautious maybe, as oppsed to fustrated or thoughtful. He shrugged. "One, possibly two."**

**"That was my guess as well. Will you excuse me for a sec? I need to make a call." Naruto went out on the porch and closed his hand around the cellphone in his pocket.**

**Despite his attraction to the shag-maned Scot with his wide shoulders and a brogue that could charm the moon from the sky, he worried Naru. He'd be nuts to rent to him. But how to resist the income with a mountain of debt?**

**Sure Sasuke had saved his skin with the little boy, having him take pictures, in case of a lawsuit, and charming the g-string off the kid's mother. But Sasuke'd had **_**him**_** purring, too. Since when could a man charm him with snark and get away with it?**

**Naruto took out his phone and hit speed dial.**

**"Hey," Hina said, when she answered. "Did you jump his bones yet?"**

**"Twice. Once on Nana's ugly old table, and once on the kitsune case. We got a standing ovation from the tourists in the trolley."**

**"So what's your problem?"**

**Naru sighed. "I think he's trying to charm me out of my kitsune."**

**"Do tell."**

**"That wasn't euphemism."**

**"Well he wasn't using any charm on you when I was there. Growls, yes. Charm, not so much. Has he changed personality?"**

**"No and no."**

**"But you're charmed anyway? Interesting."**

**Naruto rolled his eyes. "Hina, stop gloating and listen. He wants to rent a room."**

**"And you want to rent it. So what's the problem?"**

**"I can't decide if his offer of a gallop on his wooden charger works for, or against, him. Then there's the matter of a background check. Get this. He's willing to be my **_**free**_** handyman/bookkeeper. Any chance the judge knows anything yet?"**

**"Just got off the phone with her. Sasuke MacKenzie lives on One Caper Burn Lane, Caperglen, Scotland, like his MacKenzie forebears for centuries. He's a successful carousel carver, has never dealt in antiques, has no arrests, not even for jaywalking. In short, he has nothing to hide. So, what are you gonna do?"**

**Damn it. Hinata was right. Whoever took the room would be a stranger. And something in Sasuke MacKenzie spoke to him on a gut level, something basic anf familiar and . . . vital.**

**Sasuke's dicomfort around people and his terminal crankiness amused him. Naru liked his determination and work ethic, his athletic body and dark Scot's features, even his black, not-blue, hair. Naruto like Sasuke, damn it. "I should be committed for considering this."**

**"Yes!" Hinata shouted.**

**Naru hung up. He found the Scot on his back on the floor beside the Kitsune case, trying to examine the kitsune's underbelly. **

**"See anything I should know about?"**

**Sasuke jumped and smacked his head on a bookshelf. "Bollocks!"**

**"Wow, two concussions in one day." Naruto's chuckle escaped as he bent to help Sasuke up, though he was so big, Naru felt foolish and-oxymoronically-petite in the attempt.**

**"What can I do to talk you into renting me that room?" he asked. "I have a headache, and I'd like to lay down."**

**"Here's the deal. I was going to ask for a three-month trial period of any applicant."**

**"Fine,"Sasuke agreed. "That's fair. I'll rent the room for three months." He reached for his back pocket. "How much per month?" he asked. "I'll pay in advance."**

**Naruto's heart raced. Three months in advance would put a temporary stopper in every compounding debt. "A thousand a month," he said, "plus a month's rent rent as a damage deposit, which I'll return when you go."**

**"For one room? Do you have Scot's blood in you, ladsy?"**

**"I'm renting more than a room. You'll have the run of the house."**

**"Which I presume does not mean that I get to come and go on all fours through a hole in that scullery door?"**

**Naruto huffed. "It means you get free use of the living room, the remote, the library and kitchen, the computer-"**

**"How about three square meals a day?"**

**"That's right, you cook. So yes, great idea. I'd love it. Thanks."**

**Naruto stopped baiting him when Sasuke started peeling hundred dollar bills from a wad that any red-blooded American would bank, and fast. "Cash? What are you doing with all that money on you?"**

**"I hate debt," he said**

**"You'll get robbed!"**

**Sasuke opened Naruto's palm, placed the cash inside, and closed his fingers over it. "Naruto, darlin', I just was."**


End file.
